User talk:Station7
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fishlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 14:15, March 26, 2010 Re: Cool Userpage Thanks! I just collected all the images of Toothless I could. If you want to see my huge userpage, go to the Avatar Wiki posted in my page here. And I will report spam and vandalism to you, and give Iloveastrid a break! =] Draginfli 17:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, do you happen to know how many game consoles the game from the movie was released to? Draginfli 17:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I said that wrong. I meant I'm going to stop bothering him with reporting all the vandalism, and report to you, too. I hope I said that clear O_o Draginfli 17:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Just a few questions... I'm a little new to the whole wiki thing, so pardon me if I do anything out of the ordinary. When editing articles about the different species of dragons, would it be preferable to refer to the dragon species in the singular (e.g. The Deadly Nadder is very vain) or in the plural (e.g. Deadly Nadders are very vain)? And when editing parts written about the books or the movie, should they be kept in the present tense (as is customary for essays written about books, movies, or history)? I'm sorry that looks so long. Thank you in advance, though! Grandiloqua 02:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The article Riders needs to be deleted because it has nothing to do with HTTYD. Juoju 21:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Images or Descriptions? Hey, are you familiar with the books? I was wondering because there are a lot of dragon articles with no pictures and little for a description. If you have the books, or know of someone who does, do you think you could get pictures? I was hoping for one of the Ramming Roller. Thanks for your work, Draginfli 17:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks anyway! =] Draginfli 22:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Someone created a page called OOmble. Could you delete it? =] Draginfli 23:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) re: Userpage Okay, thanks, Station! [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Since your an bureaucrat, an important part if this wiki, I can make you a signature if you want me to. If you want one, can you tell me what you want it to look like? =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Definately! =D [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Do you like this? I'll make changes to it, if you want. Station7 (If you want to talk) Okay, since I made you a sig page here User:Station7/Sig, you need to type in your preferences and make sure you check the checkbox underneath, before you click save. If it doesn't work, tell me and I'll help you. =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: New featured article I've been wondering about that for a while. Maybe Astrid? Or the How to Train Your Dragon film? Night Fury? Manga Maniac 06:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : We probably should talk it over with Dragonfree, since he's the founder an' all. Still, since Hiccup says 'Featured Character', why don't we have a 'Featured Dragon' as well? Maybe once we get more detailed dragons. Manga Maniac 14:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe we should continue this discussion here Manga Maniac 14:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Iloveastrid I noticed the lack of activity from those two. I already realised how inactive Iloveastrid was, this was just a confirmation check that, with any luck, would make her notice the wiki again. You and I seem to be the only active admins now. Do you have any ideas to bring them back? I say we go powermad and destroy the wiki, but that's just me. Manga Maniac 09:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Dragon Manual I've noticed that there are a lot of articles on dragons in this, and they are all really short. I've considered putting a Dragon Manual category, for organization. Manga Maniac 09:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: User rights discussion and history from Sysops You want us to overthrow Dragonfree? Viva la revolution, mon ami. I think Iloveastrid should probably be demoted from Admin status (though she should keep the rollback feature, if possible), but as for Dragonfree... that's a tougher one. It seems mean to remove his administrator since he foundered the place, but is that good enough reason not to do it? Can we even do it? Manga Maniac 15:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, we really should talk to Dragonfree first. After all, he won't be happy if he decides we randomly stole his wiki. Manga Maniac 15:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. While the guy's nice, he's really not active enough to have admin status. I'd remove it right now if I didn't worry about any complaints. Here's an idea: Perhaps... we send a warning to both Iloveastrid and Dragonfree to be more active, and if nothing improves with in a week, we remove their admin status. Manga Maniac :::I have alerted them both. Manga Maniac 16:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Obviously, if I decided to be more active on this wiki, my admin status would be restored? We don't do this on the Animal Crossing wiki, as it is, to be fair, a waste of time. Having the administrator status for an inactive user is in no way harmful to the running of the wiki; and personally, if I were active, and one of you two became inactive, I wouldn't even think about removing your adminstrator status. I understand on the big wikis like Wikipedia, Bulbapedia, the MarioWiki etc this is done, but for the sole, as I believe, reason that they are independent wikis, and administrator status can slow down the system ever so slightly. On Wikia, as we are, the bandwidth is not a issue, with the only size limit in place being that uploaded files must be less than 10 megabytes. As I said on my talk page, this seems to me like a big waste of time. I, again, shall take the Animal Crossing Wiki as an example. On the admins page over there, one can see that there are several inactive admins. We did not remove their admin status. And, as a final point, I am a bureaucrat, and only bureaucrats are permitted to change user groups. That being true, if one is to remove the admin status from a bureaucrat, they can simply re-instate themselves; for a regular bureaucrat may not remove bureaucrat status. Only Wikia Staff are permitted to do this, and from my experience, they only do this when an bureaucrat has decided to join the dark side, and use their admin/bureaucrat status to spam and vandalise without being reprimanded for longer. I, as you well know, have not done this, so I end my third point and large essay on why you shouldn't demote me by saying: What's the point? :P -- Dragonfree, 20:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::About the treehouse thing: If you don't use your treehouse, its just blocking up the garden. Now, consider this... if admin status was just allowed to inactive admins, what would be encouraging them to be active? Nothing. So after a while, all the admins would become inactive. And then the wiki would be adminless. Manga Maniac 11:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Obviously the amount of admins any given wiki can have is infinite, so it is in no way 'blocking up the garden'. If all the admins became inactive, one could simply make a request to adopt the wiki at Wikia Central. -- Dragonfree Two Administrator Categories I noticed we have TWO Administrator categories, Category:Administrators and Category:How to Train your Dragon administrators. I'm going to go ahead and delete the latter, unless there's any reasons why we should keep two. Manga Maniac 20:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) IMO, delete no. 2. -- Dragonfree